Resident Evil: Serenity
by WhiteLight12
Summary: Six years after the incident of Raccoon City, US Agent, Lydia Harris has been sent on a perilous mission to rescue the presidents daughter who's being held captive by a mysterious cult along with Leon S. Kennedy.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

It was 1998… the year that'll be always be fresh in my mind. It was the year when those grisly murders occured in the depths of the Arklay Mountains. Afterwards, the news blew up to the whole world revealing about the pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella. The virus had broken out by the mountain community, Raccoon City. The one place that me and my siblings grew up within the last 5 years after my parents died, leaving me and my sisters to live with my grandparents. And hit the little peaceful town with a devastating blow crippling its foundation.

Not taking any chances, the President of the United States ordered to sterilize Raccoon City. After going to the public eye, the US government issued indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. Soon the stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes Umbrella was finished. After a dreading six years, it was as if this world turned into nothing more than a ghost town.

I had taken it upon myself to protect the Government by accompanying the rookie cop, Leon S. Kennedy in a perilous assignment of rescuing the President's daughter after being mysteriously abducted by a strange religious cult. From then on, we had received special training via a secret organization under the strict control of the President. The two of us were to assume the responsibility of protecting the President's family.

I lean against the right side of a cop car with my .357 pistol in my left hand limply. Looking out of the window, I see nothing but dead trees and grass. Nothing too spectacular I guess. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my partner, Leon S. Kennedy looking out of the window. He looked tired but remained composed about it.

Leon, in my eyes, is a tough survivor of the Raccoon City Incident just like I was. Ever since then, he's hardened up and seems to be an aloof character. We had been assigned by the President to be partners in this mission. I didn't complain though since we had been on missions before hand.

"Why am I the one who always gets the short of the stick?" the driver of the front asked in a laugh. "Yo, who are you two really? You two are a long way from home, cowboy and princess. You both have my sympathy." the passenger said. I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window with my hand resting in my hand. "Guess that's a local's way of breaking the ice. Anyway, you know what this is all about. Sam's and I's assignment is to search for the President's missing daughter." Leon informed. "What? All by yourselves?" the driver chuckled. "I know you two didn't tag along so we could sing show tunes by some campfire. Then again, it's a possibility." I chime in. "Oh, you crazy Americans. It's a direct order from the chief himself. I tell you it's not panic." the passenger cop scoffs. I huff and look out of the window again.

It's our mission and them underestimating us about it doesn't exactly help us. "We're counting on you, guys." Leon said. The car stops in its tracks. The passenger gets out of the car and slams the door behind him. The driver then offers Leon a cigarette to which he refuses. The driver then offers one to me. After than, I did need one. Leon looked at me at my acceptance of the cigarette. "What?" I question. "May I remind you that we're on a mission? You don't need to be doing that." he scolded. "You're no fun, Leon." I say, having no choice but to decline. I can't recall the last time I had a cigarette.

It was right before we were to take on the assignment to rescue the president's missing daughter. That's the main reason we're in this lonely and rural part of Europe. From what our intelligence, there's information of the sighting of a girl that is similar to the President's daughter. As I said before, she had been taken by some unidentified cult that is rumored to inhabit this place. I've been on missions before however, this one is the biggest one I've been on. Especially with a rookie who appears to be competent with his first job.


	2. Chapter 2 The Unwelcome Committee

After a while, the car came to a stop after we cross a bridge. "Just up ahead is the village." the first cop says, looking back at us. "Alright. We'll go and have a look around. C'mon Lia." Leon said, getting out of the car. "We'll stay and watch the car so we don't get parking tickets." the second cop states. I just roll my eyes and step out of the car. The air around me was bone chilling. Lucky for Leon and I we have coats.

"Geez, who are these guys?" Leon said to me as I walked around the car with my gun in hand. "Crazy nut jobs." I say. "Did you two say something?" the first cop asks. I just brush it off and start to walk forward with Leon behind me. We didn't have time for negotiations. We had a job to get done.

I then hear Leon getting a call on his GRVT Visual Radio. He takes it off his belt and answers it. "Leon, Lia, I hope you two can hear me. I will be your support on this mission." Hunnigan, our backup and support, says on the other line. I stand by Leon's right side to get a good view of Hunnigan. "Loud and clear. Somehow I thought you'd be older." Leon said. I elbowed him in the side, getting him to grunt from the impact. "Let's be serious. The subject we're looking for is Ashley Graham, right?" I asked. Hunnigan nods at my question.

"Precisely. She's the daughter of the President. So try to behave yourself, Leon. That goes for you too, Lydia." Hunnigan states. "Pfft, whoever this group is, they sure picked the wrong girl to kidnap." Leon says. "Don't worry, I'll keep him in check." I say in a joke. "I'll try to find more information on them from my end." Hunnigan says. "Good. Talk to you later. Leon and Lia out." Leon says before hanging up. I'd be looking forward to find more about this cult and the whereabouts of Ashley Graham.

The two of us start to approach a house that looked abandoned. For some reason, I felt that we were being watched. That sort of thing never really bothered me until now. "You think someone's in there?" I ask, holding up my gun for precaution. "Probably. Let's check." Leon responded, taking the lead inside the house. When we get inside the house, we see the form of a man tending to a fire. I was sketched out by this but remained composed.

"Excuse us, sir?" Leon called but got no response. We walk to the man and Leon pulls out a picture of Ashley Graham. The man turns to look at us with a look of hate. It was as if he was annoyed by our presence. "We were wondering if you might recognize the girl in this photograph?" Leon stated, holding the picture out.

"Que demonios estan haciendo ustedes dos aqui? Lorgate, cabron!" the man shouted in response. I don't know what he said just then but from the tone of it, he didn't want to be bothered at that time. "Sorry to have bothered you. C'mon, Lia." Leon said, starting to walk away. "Okay. Some people don't know how to have manners." I say, looking back at the man. Before looking ahead, something in the corner of my eye catches my attention.

"Leon, look out!" I yell as I see the man, swing an axe at us. I do a backflip to get out of the way. I hold my gun up in the direction of the man. Leon also holds up his gun with both hands. "Freeze! I said freeze!" Leon shouted at the man. The man inched his way closer to us, holding the axe in the air. "Drop the weapon or we shoot!" I yell directly. When the man didn't listen again, Leon pulls the trigger and shoots the man in the leg. The man grabbed his leg in reaction. I then use my fighting skills to knock the man off of his feet by dropping to the floor and tripping him with the use of my leg.

Leon then killed the man by shooting him twice more. There was a loud noise from the outside of the house. We investigate by looking out of the window. There was a truck moving towards the direction of the cop car that was waiting for us. Based on the sounds of the cars crashing into each other, it didn't sound good. "Shit!" Leon cursed under his breath. "Those fuckers…" I say with gritted teeth. That was our only source of getting out of here.

The GRVT Radio then chimes at us. Leon answers it. "Is everything okay?" Hunnigan asks. "There was a hostile local. We had no choice but to neutralize him." Leon informed. "Yeah. And there are others in the surrounding area." I said, looking out of the window to see more people coming. It was about four to five people coming down here. "Get out of there and head towards the village. You both take any necessary measures to save the subject." Hunnigan instructed. Leon and I both agreed. We needed to get to the subject. Nothing was going to stand in our way.

We make it outside through a window. I keep my gun held up at the people coming towards us. "You take them and I'll get these two." I say, pointing at the guys in the opposite direction. Leon nodded at me and shot the two guys twice each. I held up my gun and shot the two guys twice as well. The enemies fell dead on the ground. After that, we follow the trail back to where the car was. It wasn't there anymore.

"Where's the car?" I asked, looking around. I see that Leon walked over to the edge of the bridge. I follow suit. Looking down at the river, there's a trashed truck… along with the police car. "Oh… no…" Leon said. I close my eyes and shake my head. They were both dead. There's no denying it. "You okay, Lydia?" Leon asked. I open my eyes before I could hear the sounds of my sister in my head. "Yeah… Yeah I'm fine. Let's keep moving." I respond shallowly. He didn't know that I don't handle death like this very well. It only reminded me of my parents.


	3. Chapter 3 Village of the Ganados

The village that Hunnigan and the first cop we were riding with was just a couple of miles up ahead. We jogged through a desolate path that would lead us in that direction.

However, there was a distinct sound coming from the distance. It was the sound of a dog whimpering in pain. We trailed the sound and found it in a bear trap. It's left hind leg was trapped in it. I felt bad for the dog and watched as Leon knelt down to get it out.

Once the dog was free from it's clutches, it took off running into the woods. At least the dog will be okay. After that, we continue our way down to the village.

There were various sounds that I couldn't help but listen to such as birds, the howling of wolves possibly, the sound of talking in the distance. I couldn't let the eeriness of this place get the better of me.

As we arrived at the village, I could see how the village looked from afar. We hide behind a tree to stay out of sight of the villagers. Leon pulls out a pair of binoculars and begins to scan the place. "What's it like?" I whisper, keeping my gun out.

"Seems like an ordinary village. Wait… oh no." he replied. I turn my head to look at him. "What?" I question. "There's one of the cops we were with. He's been impaled and burned on a stake." he informed.

I take out my pair of binoculars to get a better look. Leon was correct; one of the cops was burning over a large fire that was in the middle of the village.

'Oh shit.' I thought to myself. I can't even think if the other was spared and they're taking him hostage somewhere.

We inspected the rest of the village. From what we can see, they were regular people just going about their day. Some were taking care of animals, some doing farm duties.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. "The church is up there; on that hill. We're going to have to go through here." Leon says. I look up and barely see that church.

" These people are going to have a rude awakening." I replied, pulling out my gun. The both of us make our way in the village. Our presence didn't go unnoticed.

"iAlli Esta!" a villager yells, pointing at Leon and I. "Shit, to that house!" I curse, pointing at an open two story house.

We run in as quickly as we can as the villagers start to surround us. "Damn it!" Leon curses. "What do we do?" I ask, unsure of how to keep them out.

He then holds the door shut with his back and tells me to find something to barricade it. I did find something a few seconds after. I found a large dresser that was heavy enough to keep them out.

"Who are these people?" Leon questions, looking outside. I look outside with him and see just how many people were. I see them wielding axes, pitchforks, and torches.

"The real question is, what are they planning to do with us?" I say, my voice slightly shaky. Just then, the unmistakable sound of a chainsaw starting up made my stomach rise in protest.

"Great. A chainsaw." Leon says. We both knew we couldn't hold them off for very long. So we had to find a way out of here.

I then hear the sound of boards breaking upstairs along with the spanish yells coming from the people here. They were trying to break in.

"C'mon!" Leon shouts, telling me to go upstairs to avoid the villagers. We do go upstairs where only one glass window wasn't broken.

Leon does a flip to escape out of the window and lands on the ground. I follow suit with a couple of front flips of my own. Once we make it outside, the villagers start to come towards us.

"How many bullets have you got left?" Leon asks me, holding his gun up. "About six. You?" I reply, holding my pistol up. "Five." he replies. With a nod, we start to fire our bullets into the heads of the villagers.

I make a few good headshots and blow their heads out of existence. Leon gets grabbed a couple of times but was successful in escaping from their grasps by kicking them in the heads.

After about a few minutes, the church that was on the hill in the far distance starts to ring. At this moment, all the villagers instantly forget that they were just trying to murder Leon and I a few seconds ago.

It was as if the somber ringing was entrancing them. They spoke spanish and stared at the church with their backs turned towards us. They dropped their weapons and walked like zombies towards a house with a symbol on it.

"Lord Saddler…" a villager says monotoned. Little did Leon and I know, we would soon meet this infamous leader of theirs.

Leon and I stood there in disbelief of what just happened. "Pfft. Where's everyone going? Bingo?" Leon scoffs jokingly. "Or maybe they're scheduled for their poker game or something. That was weird as hell." I reply, looking around the now empty village.

"Let's call Hunnigan and tell her about this." Leon says, pulling out his GRVT Visual Radio. "Yeah, she does need to know about what just happened." I reply, putting my gun in my holster.

Leon calls Hunnigan and she picks up instantly. "Hunnigan, we have some bad news. Lydia and I have confirmed the body of an officer." Leon informs her. "Something's happened to the people here." I tell her, still weirded out by the sudden change in the villagers.

"Leon, Lydia, you need to get out of there. Look for a tower and follow the trail near it." Hunnigan tells us. We both nod at it before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Luis Sera

After hearing Hunnigan's instructions, we do find a single path that was right by a tower. It took both of us to the other exit of the village. What happened with those villagers being so entranced by that bell was still weighing on my mind.

What kind of a bell makes them hypnotized like that? And who was Lord Saddler? They were talking about him like he's their god or something like that. For a brief moment of coming to this village, Leon and I thought that these were just regular people that didn't like outsiders. But I guess not.

We go through the village and into what looks like a farm. We go through it without drawing the attention of the rest of the people here. The next area we crossed into had 2 houses that looked as if they were burnt in a fire.

We go inside the ash covered house with our guns raised. When we made it inside of the house, there was a muffled banging sound coming from another part of the house.

"What was that?" I ask, remaining cautious. "I don't know. Keep your head up." Leon replies, having his gun up too. It was coming from behind a bookshelf therefore Leon moved it out of our way.

The sound was louder this time. The two of us carefully followed the sound and it led into another room. It was coming from a single cabinet; like someone or something was trying to bust out of it.

Leon points to the left to let me know to keep guard. With a nod, I do as he tells me. I press my back up against the chipping wood of the cabinet. Leon unlocks the door and a man instantly falls out, his hands bound together and his mouth covered with duct tape.

He sees the two of us and starts to stir. Leon leans down and rips the tape off of the guy's mouth. "Ah! Uh, a little rough, don't you think?" the man says in a spanish accent.

Leon turns the man over on his chest so he could work on his bonds. I get in front of him with my gun lowered. "You two aren't… like them?" he asks us. Leon looks at me for a brief moment before finishing with the bonds. "No. You?" Leon answers.

Leon gets the bonds off and rolls away from us. "Didn't think you'd have a beautiful lady friend there." the man commented, making me mad a bit. "Don't even think about it, buddy. Besides you're not my type." I scoff, standing back up and putting my gun back in it's holster.

"Yeah, don't get too close. She might put a bullet in you." Leon warned. That made me chuckle because of how right he was. I'm not one for commitment.

"Hehe, I got you. But I do have one, very important question. Either of you got a smoke?" the man asks, still on the floor. "Got gum." Leon replies for the both of us.

Then, our conversation had been interrupted as two villagers with weapons stepped in. We all look over to see a bearded man that was around 7-foot-tall coming in between them.

"Perfect. The big cheese." the other guy says, scooting to a sitting position. "What?" Leon and I say. Leon then charges at the tall man with a spinning kick. I throw a sucker punch at the man along with him.

However the tall man merely catches his foot and my wrist with both hands and he launches us into the air. The impact instantly knocked me clean out and I saw nothing but darkness.


	5. Chapter 5 Escape

Both Leon and Lydia were out cold from their unfortunate run in with The Big Cheese of the village. They are all taken to a seperate building and are tied up.

Leon, Luis, and Lydia are all tied together, back to back.

"Feeble humans. Let us give you our power." a male voice says. Two cloaked figures come towards the knocked out individuals with syringes in their hands.

They are both injected with a strange substance into their neck. Both flinch from the needle but instantly fall back asleep.

"Soon, you two will become unable to resist this… intoxicating power." the man said with a laugh. It appeared to be the Occult Leader that those villagers were talking of. Then, a single egg went into their necks.

(Lydia POV)

When I woke up, my head ached heavily and I groaned tiredly. "Lydia, wake up." Leon said to me. I lift my head and blink away the sleep in my eyes.

I see that we were in a different building. I didn't recognize it at all.

I tried to move but I was stopped by a tight pressure on my hands. It was accompanied by the sound of a chain. "Huh? What the hell? Where are we?" I asked, unable to get loose.

"I don't know. It doesn't look good." Leon replied, starting to struggle. "Ow! Shit…" I groan, feeling the chain roughly move on my wrists. We were all tied together, back to back. Our hands were bound behind us. None of us could move without hurting the other person.

Of all the times I've been on missions with not only Leon but with my old partner Tyler Earl Rodriguez, I've never been in a predicament in which I couldn't get myself out of.

"You think that we should wake him up?" I ask, looking back at the Spaniard guy, who was still knocked out. "Seems like a good idea." Leon replied, "Hey, hey, wake up." The Spaniard guy comes to about a few seconds after.

"Ay yi yi. Crawl out of one hole and into another." he sighs, looking around the unfamiliar building which we found ourselves in.

"You want to tell us what's going on here?" Leon wondered. "Yeah, you seem familiar with the town around here." I say, looking behind me. The Spaniard guy chuckled at our curiosity. It was obvious that neither of us were familiar with this place.

"Americanos, si? Now what brings a bloke and pretty lady like you to this part of the world?" The Spaniard guy asks. I rolled my eyes at that comment. If it wasn't obvious already, I don't like being flirted on. Especially from guys that I don't know.

Leon and I then tried to get ourselves free from our bonds but they were too tight for us to pry apart with just our bare hands. "Easy. Whoever you two are." The Spaniard guy groaned. "Name's Leon. This is my partner, Lydia." Leon introduces, pulling out the picture of Ashley, our rescue mission.

"Look, we didn't come here for jokes. We're actually here looking for this girl. Have you seen her?" I ask the Spaniard guy, not looking for small talk. "What, are you two supposed to be cops or something. You two don't look the type." The Spaniard guy comments. I roll my eyes, obviously irritated.

"Okay, let me guess. She's the president's daughter?" The Spaniard guy asks. Both Leon and I perk up in response. "Psh, that's too good for a guess." Leon said, impressed. "Do you want to start explaining just how you know that exactly?" I ask, my voice serious.

"Psychic powers." the spaniard guy says. I look back at him, unamused. "Nah, just kidding with you amigo and amiga." he says with a chuckle. I shake my head and look ahead of me. My right knee was bent upwards.

"I overheard one of the villagers talking something about the president's daughter in a church." The Spaniard guy says. I took a mental note of that. Leon and I now have a location of where Ashley is being kept at.

"And who might you be?" Leon asks him. "Me llamo Luis Sera. Used to be a cop in Madrid." Luis introduced himself, "Now I'm just a good-for-nothing guy, who happens to be quite the ladies man." I rolled my eyes again at this. He had made it known to me already that he's trying too hard to flirt with me.

"Nice try, tough guy. As I said before, you're not my type." I said, making a point to stop flirting. "Okay, calm down, Lydia." Leon tells me before asking Luis why he quit being a cop. "Policia. You put your life out on the line, no one really appreciates you enough for it. Being a hero isn't what it's cracked up to be anymore." Luis scoffs.

Hearing this reminded me of when I was a cop. I had been for at least a week or two before things went to shit and had to resign. And yet here I am still taking up a job with Leon to rescue the president's daughter.

"Lydia and I used to be cops ourselves. I was only for a day. Her, a couple of weeks." Leon sighs, letting his head lean back some. "I thought I was bad." Luis comments. "Yeah, Somehow we got ourselves involved with the outbreak in Raccoon City. I was in my second week in the force. Ever since then…" I say, stumbling on my words.

I couldn't finish that sentence. "The incident with the viral outbreak right? I think I might have seen a sample of that virus in the lab at my department." Luis informs us.

Not a second after he says this, the door to the building then opens. My blood ran cold when I saw who walked through the door. It was another one of those villagers that is covered in blood, dragging a huge ax with him.

He says something in spanish. The three of us start to struggle in our bounds. "Do something, cops!" Luis shouts. "After you!" Leon cried. The villager raises the axe over his head and swings it down onto us.

"Now!" Leon says. The three of us move quickly enough so that the villager chopped through our bounds. It rendered us free. I rolled away from the villager a few feet with a loud grunt.

As I looked up, I saw Leon using his foot to swiftly kick the villager to the wall. His neck broke the minute he hit the floor. Luis then makes a run for the door, ultimately escaping.

I pushed myself up to my feet and quickly dusted myself off. "You okay, Lydia?" Leon asks, walking over to me. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit winded is all." I say, standing straight up, "You?" "I'm fine too." Leon nods. "Alright, let's contact Hunnigan and report where Ashley is. Surely she'll want to know." I say. "Okay." Leon replies, pulling out the GVT Radio.

Hunnigan instantly picks up the call. "It's Leon and Lydia. Sorry we couldn't get in touch sooner. We were a bit tied up." Leon tells her. "You two are okay, right?" Hunnigan asks in slight worry.

"We're fine. However, there was a male civilian held captive here. According to him, Ashley's in a church somewhere." I inform her. "What happened to him?" Hunnigan asks us. I looked around the building Leon and I were in. Luis was nowhere in sight.

"He managed to escape." Leon answers. "Do you two have a fix on the location of that church?" Hunnigan asks, wanting to double check with us. "No, but apparently, there's a secret passage in the village that leads there. We're heading back to the village." Leon tells her. "We'll call back if we run into something important." I tell Hunnigan before Leon hangs up.


End file.
